sdoricafandomcom-20200214-history
1-1 A Journey Unfolds
Sdorica -sunset- 1-1 A Journey Unfolds Dialogue Naya: (Whew~SP What's got into them? Naya: The whole prairie's been mixed up lately... and red wolves are never this feisty. Naya: Something's not right... Naya: Who goes there?! Naya: ...I must be hallucinating. Pang: HEY! Pang: Archer! Did you loose that arrow? Naya: Well, if it isn't a beast... Naya: What's an animal like you doing here? Pang: Awaiting an apology perhaps?! Naya: I am a Royal Security Officer on patrol here in Paradise Prairie. ANSWER ME! Pang: ......... Your humble servant is nothing more than a traveler. Naya: Travelers rarely stray far from the Capitol. Naya: What's a loner's business way out here? Pang: My companion and I were separated... Ma'am. Naya: Suspicious. I may have to take you in for interrogation. Pang: With all due respect, Officer, I'm short on time. Naya: So, that's how it's going to be? Tica: AHHH! SOMEBODY! HELP! Naya: Who's calling?! Pang: It's coming from nearby. Naya: Those wolves! Naya: You alright? Tica: ...Must be my lucky day! My prayers have been answered! Tica: C'mon and help me out! Otherwise I'm dead meat! Pang: CAREFUL! Naya: What are you... Pang: Help those in need. Tica: Woohoo, GO GET 'EM! battle Tica: I guess we're safe for now~ Naya: Uh... Pang: ......... Naya: Guess I owe you an apology. Pang: ...The burden is with us both. Think not of it. Pang: As a matter of fact, your bow skill is most impressive. Naya: I could say the same about your fists. Tica: BUT! My arcane magic was obviously THE GREATEST! Naya: ......... Pang: ......... Naya: Look, something's unsettled the PrarieSP. Wolves never roam this far south. Pang: ...Right. I can smell fear in them. Naya: What could it be? Tica: Oh! Actually, Tica: I could feel irregular Soul Energy around the wolves when we were fighting. Tica: The one I'm here to visit, Soul Energy's his area of expertise. Perhaps he... Naya: This isn't that hermit who lives in that hidden laboratory... deep within the prairie? Tica: Bingo! That's where I'm going~ Naya: That place gives me the creeps. Always bits and pieces of animals laying about outside. Tica: Remains of failed experiments... on beasts. Pang: Pray tell... Tica: Well, injecting substances to see what reactions will happen. Or dissect them and take out their...... Naya: Enough! ENOUGH! That's quite enough. Naya: He may not be directly involved, but this Soul Energy expert might have some insight into this Prairie situation. Naya: I have to see him! Pang: My companion... perhaps he's fallen into the hands of this... Pang: I must insist I join you on this errand. Tica: Three makes a crowd... eh? Looks like we're going together? Tica: Yahoo! Team captain reporting for duty! Tica: Oh right! Time for roll call! And your names are? Pang: I am Pang, of the East Alliance. Pang: My mission is... unconventional. But, I assure you, my intentions are honourable. Naya: Easterners seldom appear in this side of the world. I'm sorry if I offended you. Naya: I am Naya Rosset! Security Officer of the Royal Infantry. Tica: Saving the best for last~ I... Am the famously known, Rune Academy Headmaster Charle Ceres'... Tica: pupil. My name is Tica Chevalier. Tica: There's our destination. Tica team, off we go! Rewards Category:Main Storyline Category:-sunset- Chapter 1